Vegeta's mating urge
by ela931
Summary: Rated M for mature viewers for an explicit language, two horny sayans and one extra horny writer;). Considering lemons in later chapters. This is my first work so I ask you for reviews. When the mating urge will hit Vegeta, what would he do to claim his Fated woman? Vegeta / Bulma, Goku / Chi Chi
1. Fire and Ice

_**Vegeta and Bulma**_

Mating urge

Rated M for mature viewers. When the mating urge will hit Vegeta, what would he do to claim his Fated woman?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

FIRE AND ICE

BY ROBERT FROST

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

* * *

><p>13 years ago….<p>

"Vegeta, we need to talk" father's gruff voice echoed in the palace. 13 years old Vegeta was sparring in the arena with this lousy brat Kakkarot. And hating to admit it, he grew stronger these days so Vegeta has to put much more effort and concentration than before. Which was good actually, because these days he felt extremely edgy and excited. He quickly stopped the Kakkarot's fist and ran out from arena to the audience room to meet his father.

Sayajin's prince met the impatient obsidian orbs of his father and he lowered his head in the respect gesture. Why he is also so anxious? Do we finally go for the battle?

"Listen carefully son, I've noticed that you are constantly edgy and nervous. I think it's time to discuss some matters that will affect your future life".

"What matters do you mean?" Vegeta looked at his father suspiciously.

"To put it simple, what you are feeling now it's the beginning of your mating urge."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" he looked at him incredously. Is he totally out of mind?

"It always begins at age 13 or 14 and it means that you already become an adult. The tough part of it is that your beast inside you will demand you to go for the special hunt".

"So what's the problem? We've been with Goku on the hunt many times already. What so special about it?" He shrugged. He turned his back on his father and started to leave. That was a huge mistake.

"VEGETA GET YOUR IGNORANT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" this "pleasant" request went with the hard punch on his face.

Unprepared, Vegeta felt that his nose is broken. But when he looked at his father, he seemed to be not annoyed, but…. Concerned.

"Sit down and listen son. This matter cannot be put lightly, because this time you will not hunt the animal, but the female. And before you will interrupt me, this female will be your mate for your entire life. You know exactly that our men mate for life and those hunts are the main part of it, cause your beast within you will arose fully only if the right female for you will be nearby. This is your first heat, so it is not probable that you will kick in the full force of it on the full moon. And if it not happen, then it will lasts partially until the new moon – two weeks to be exact. Nevertheless, your body will become hot, your dreams about her and excitement of your beast will force you to win over the female. Any questions so far?"

Vegeta felt dumb inside. How it is possible for HIM, THE SAYAJIN PRINCE to lose control over his beast? For a lousy female? But he knew that father was partially right as he has seen it before. One month ago, Goku went through his first heat and it wasn't a pleasant picture. He went from village to village to find his female, but he didn't succeed. He nearly went crazy because of it. So the questions may be really useful.

"How to avoid it?"

His father shot him an amused look." There is no way in hell to avoid it. Fortunately for you it is only once a full moon."

ONCE A FULL MOON!? He was totally screwed.

"But the bright side of it is that once you find her, she will ease your beast and strengthen you significantly. I clearly remember when I found your mother, I was able to lift the fucking mountain if I wanted to. One piece of advice my son: when you approach your destined one, try to make her accept you willingly. That way you will gain much more strength. If you force her to everything, you will not only gain no power, but you will loose something most significant in your life."

That piece of news get his attention. He often wondered why in hell Sayajin's men go through the heat and chase females. Now he gets to know that the purpose of it is to maintain more strength – interesting indeed. He is powerful enough, but to think that he can improve it was thrilling. But how to make her follow him without forcing her?

After voicing this question his father chuckled. " that is the hardest part and I can't help you with it."

"Why?"

"Because every female is different and you have to fight your own way to her heart by yourself. You are dismissed."

His father left him dumbfounded. How in hell can he conquer her without his brutal strength?

But calm and pride soon overwhelmed him. How in hell can she refuse the Prince Sayajin, the future ruler of this planet?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Present

Heat. The fucking heat is overwhelming him. He laid down on the cold floor, but it didn't helped at all. And the ape doesn't help him either. He is constantly speaking what will they do to the female if they find her. How will they hunt her down. How they will squeeze her wonderful body, examine her and lay down on the top of her. How they will ride her wildly until she will scream their name in ecstasy….

And he suffers from it 13 fucking years. At the first heat he was sure that some female will kick his instinct fully. But no, for the two weeks even the old ones didn't affect him in slightest. Or his ape. And that irritated him fully. How dares she hide from him!?

But the years passed, he went through all his planet, yet he couldn't find her. His father suggested that maybe his female is on the other planet. So he went through every planet in their constellation. But he found nothing. The one good side of it that his friend Goku shares the same fate so he isn't alone. He hates to admit it but he has grown truly desperate. Nothing more in this time will appease his desire anymore – not food, not even fight. And taking different woman - different from his Fated was out of the question. Their touch only agitated him more and ape went lunatic that he dared to touch some bitches before their Fated. So he avoided them at all costs.

In the morning he went with Goku on their usual training. Normally, beating the hell out of themselves would ease slightly the pain inside them. But not today. He feels that this day will be different from the others. Even his ape is making fuss for some reason. That he _knows_ something big is coming. He noticed that Goku feels it too. And when his father summoned him, he wasn't surprised at all.

"Son, our men have detected foreign spaceship coming towards our planet. It doesn't answer our call to identify itself, so it means that they want to invade us. Gather our men and lead them with Goku towards the spaceship. When it will land, and troops will come out, attack. That's all. Dismissed."

So he was agitated because of the war? Of course. But why in hell he feels so disappointed?

* * *

><p>"Bulma, get your ass over here right now!" Chi Chi shouted at her captain and her best friend. Something is wrong with the main engine. And they lost contact with everyone at the same time. She had bad thoughts about this flight anyway. Why in hell did she and Bulma were made into the trading the fighting chambers for Namek's anyway? She wanted to kick Yamcha's ass so hard he would fly to the moon. This persistent asshole bugged Bulma so much that she agreed only to have peace. He insisted that they will use his spaceship. And those are the results.<p>

Bulma shot a petrified glance on the control panel. What the hell is going on?! Pure fury went through her veins. This asshole said he examined his spaceship and everything is fine! But now the main engine is losing its power and she can't repair it without landing! She shouts at Chi Chi" I will kill this bastard by myself! How far is the closest planet?"

Chi Chi found the information on computer and paled – it is only 13 thousands miles from us but it's Vegeta planet!"

Bulma also paled. She knows from Yamcha – the main earth space pirate and trader – that he won't go there even if the government will pay him zillions of dollars. Sayajins are known from the brutality and the best sentence to describe them is: they first kill, ask later. But they don't have too much choice. At this rate, if the main engine will break completely, they will be doomed anyway. Choosing the lesser evil, she decided:

"We will go there as quick as we can!"

"Are you out of mind?! They will kill us! Why won't we go to our destination?!" Chi Chi shouted.

"Because the engine will break down completely in less than an hour and you know that I can't repair it in space! We will be doomed if we don't do that!"

The heavy silence went through the whole staff - 15 people with them two.

Chi Chi deeply inhaled and says: "As you command Captain."

Bulma was terrified as well, but she commanded: " I will try to repair the control panel responsible for contact and Krillin make sure to send the message that we are only traders and we DO NOT seek the war with them. Understood?"

"Aye, Captain. But won't they kill us anyway?" Krillin asked skeptically.

Bulma's one glance says that he shouldn't mess with her right now. When his captain cannot control the situation she will become pissed as hell and nobody apart from Chi Chi will handle her. But what she has said surprised him greatly .

"We can only pray that they won't. And if they want to do it anyway, I will try to trade our lives for the fighting machines".

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, they couldn't maintain the contact with the planet at all even when they landed. This stressed everyone as hell and together with Chi Chi Bulma decided to go out and repair it as fast as they can because time in this situation is the key. She opened the door and then she went dumbstruck. On the willow where they landed, there was over thousand of armed men with strange tails. She was petrified even more when she has seen that every of them looked as the gladiator ready to kill. But the most petrifying thing was the man with tail and obsidian hair like flame looked at her as he wanted to consume her. She gulped heavily. They are not cannibals, aren't they?<p>

"What's wrong? Why are you standing at the door and don't go?" asked Chi Chi but she abruptly went silent when she saw it. "Oh God! We will die today!"

The whole army of Sayajins stand there and from the whole stuff only she and Krillin know martial arts. She wanted to teach Bulma, but she always said that her developments can substitute the whole army.

"And why this guy with strange hair and tail is waving at me?" She asked Bulma dumbfounded.

Bulma cleared the throat and think rapidly. They can't escape cause the spaceship is broken. Maybe she will buy some time for her staff if she will negotiate with the leader.

"We came here in peace. We are the traders from the planet Earth. I want to talk to your leader." When the flame guy approached with the waving guy Chi Chi mentioned she thought " OH GOD! Not him! But she can't say that apart from the frightening situation his body would get every woman on Earth an orgasm at first glance. Oh God, I will die in a minute and all I'm thinking is his wonderful body?

* * *

><p>Vegeta was prepared to slash every enemy that will come from the spaceship. But instead of troops only two women came out. At first he frowned – they want to conquer us with only two females? But then his ape went crazy. He was trashing from one side to another, arising so quickly that even he had problems to block him. Only when he saw this strange blue hair woman with alabaster skin, huge breasts and sweet curves, he wanted to jump at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! " He asked ape. But only what he heard petrified him and thrilled:<p>

"MATE!"

"WHICH ONE!?"

"BLUE HAIR!".

At the same time he noticed that Goku also nearly has snapped but then suddenly calmed himself. A ridiculous suspicion arose:

"What is wrong with you Goku?"

"I've found HER"

"Which one?"

This question WAS IMPORTANT as if he says the blue hair female, he will be forced to fight over her.

"Black haired one. I'll wave to her – she will know that I will cause her no hurt" And before Vegeta could stop him Goku started waving at her frantically. "Dear God who I am working with" Vegeta thought as he face palmed himself mentally. And the more he looked at her, the more he wanted her. And then she spoke:

"We came here in peace." So they do not want to invade us? "We are the traders from the planet Earth." So he gets to know the location, but it doesn't matter anymore. Her home is with him now. "I want to talk to your leader." The last part made him smirk. So the female wanted to talk to me? Maybe she already recognized him as her master. That will be a lot easier than he thought as he approached her with his feline grace.

But he didn't expect her latter words.


	2. Remember, the Mate is full of surprises

Remember, this chapter contains 2 horny sayans and even hornier writer ;). If you are not mature enough, don't read it - rated M, even MA

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Remember, the Mate is full of surprises**

* * *

><p>Bulma saw the fire haired guy was approaching her with feline grace. She saw his muscular body, his tail that was twitching from one side to another with each step. But she couldn't afford to scream in horror. She has to think wisely, coldly even if she wants to escape with her crew. No wonder that, everyone she knows, calls her the Ice Princess. This is not only the matter of her beauty – blue hair and blue eyes combined with the ivory skin – but also the fact, that even in the most critical situations, she is able to draw rational and unflawed conclusions without any needless emotions. If the negotiation doesn't work, then she has the plan B in mind.<p>

Feeling the trembling body behind her back, she whispered to Chi Chi: "Don't worry, I've got the plan. Go inside and tell the crew to open this capsule **QUIETLY, **after they go to the second exit door. Then come back to me. Even if this is the complete madness, I've got quite a surprise for those monkeys" She said with the evil glint in her eye and she gave her soundlessly the small capsule without seeing it by approaching Sayans.

Chi Chi feeling that Bulma is going to send those apes to hell and her brilliance will save their skins again, with the evil grin spreading across her face said "As you command, Ice Princess" , and before she scowled at her, she disappeared in the dark.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ice Princess? Is she the royal too?"<em> Vegeta thought as he heard the last sentence of conversation between the two females. _Of course,_ he thought, as his ego shot up inside him;_ the fate wouldn't combine HIM with a lousy peasant._ **Look at this wonderful body – the ape added – huge breasts to toy with, and I'm sure her ass is fine as well. **_Shut up, you'd better not embarrass Me in front of the female_ he shouted mentally, as he felt his erection pressing his pants for release. But he has to admit that her body squeezed in this black, latex uniform with huge neckline that exposes more that he wanted to (cause he clearly sees that other males in his army are eyeing her lustfully as well – and they will pay for such an insolence later anyway), causes his groin to pain him greatly and he has to bit back a moan. Just fucking great, if she sees his erection, she will run away from him. **And the hunt will begin - the ape added smirking.** His eyes widened in realization. _No, not yet! I'm not ready for this, damn it!_ **YOU ARE READY FOR THIS FOR 13 FUCKING YEARS!**_** And your chance has come so why the hell not!? **_The ape asked growing impatient _wait until she says what she wanted to, then ... we will see._ _**OKAY, the ape grumbled, but if we won't chase her after that, my instincts will force us BOTH to take the action.**_

* * *

><p>Goku felt that this is his most wonderful day in his life. He finally found her. Maybe she didn't have appearance of the sayan female, but her breasts will fit his hands perfectly, her eyes and hair are made from the finest obsidian germs, now widening, as she converses with the other female. And when she turned back and showed him her small, but for him, the perfect ass, he wanted to kneel on the ground and thank the God for this perfection. It doesn't matter for him that she doesn't have a tail, but…. WAIT a minute, is she running? Oh, hell no.<p>

_**CHASE HER! GO FOR THE HUNT! The ape roared inside his mind.**__ No, she will be terrified of us! Did you see how she trembled when we were approaching her? She is not from this constellation even, she doesn't understand the matter of our hunt so shut up and let me smell if she is running far from us! _But before he would take the action, she reappeared, stood and whispered something beside the blue haired female with an impish grin. Oh God, how he will adore her in his arms. He almost felt his fingers against her body, caressing her sweet curves lustfully. Shit, if he doesn't stop here, he will take her in front of everyone. And his cock doesn't help him too. It was trying to find the way from his pants, as if to show where he wanted to be put inside.

* * *

><p>"I am Prince Vegeta and this is my second in command, Goku. Do you know what is waiting for any <em>uninvited guests?"<em> he smirked when his tail brushed slightly her neckline and she trembled slightly.

" I am Bulma Briefs and this is my second in command Chi Chi and I don't give a damn about it." She says with a cocky look. He and his soldiers gaped at her in disbelief. "How dares she say something like that to our prince?" thought Nappa , "She will be killed in a second".

"Actually, we were only uninvited, cause our connection system has been broken and we couldn't reach you. Please, give us half an hour and you will not see us anymore."

Bulma looked at Vegeta when he suddenly wrapped her waist by his tail and whispered to her ear "And what makes you _believe_ that I will ever grant your wish?" he said as he scented her.

_God, she smells like wildflowers._ Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about it, but this scent stirred him and his beast almost erotically. Suddenly, he felt the cold steel against his neck.

"Retreat from her, you bastard, or I will slice you into small pieces" Chi Chi warned him coldly.

To kill her is the matter of second, but before he could react, Goku pushed him back roughly with his tail to him. _Of course, this idiot now will put his mate's safety before mine. _He thought. _And it's not wise to have him behind me too_ – he clearly sees that Goku's ape is rising and it will eliminate anything that will threat his mate. _This is a bad luck that our instincts make the total idiots from ourselves _he sighed mentally. Deciding that his revenge must come later, he hissed showing his enlarged fangs " If you do that once more, I will kill you"

" Chi Chi, stay back." Bulma, now free, looked back thankfully to her friend. Thanks God, she loves to carry any sort of weapon she can think of. If she didn't intervene, she would make a total fool of herself. His tail didn't help her at all. She should feel repulsed by it touching her against her breasts. Instead, she felt an instant hotness spreading erotically down to her spine. Before, she could react, he pulled her against him. When she felt his hot muscles against her skin, she started to melt immediately. Where are her icy remarks when she needed them the most?

"Bulma gulped, and tried to look bored at his eyes" The _funniest_ thing is that _I_ don't need your permission. Actually, we don't need anything, especially from you".

Goku interested looked at her direction " I don't sense any troops inside your spaceship; beside this black haired _beauty_ (he looked at Chi Chi as he wanted to consume her) you don't carry any weapons. Your ship is broken – what makes you _feel _ that you don't need _our _help?" he asked, unimpressed by the killing look Vegeta shot at him.

He may seem to be a total idiot sometimes, but Vegeta knew that Kakkarot has a sharp mind and his question angered his blue haired woman, and he chuckled. "Indeed, what makes you think, that you are not at _**my**_ mercy?"

Bulma and Chi Chi shared a short glance between them before they answered " And what makes _**you **_feel that we haven't taken care of it already?" and with those words Bulma clicked the buttons of her three capsules and threw it at Sayans direction. The large smoke appeared, and giant, heavy with guns robots threw surprised Sayans from the platform. Before they can smash them, they see the females retreating quickly to the darkness of spaceship and the ship started to float up to the sky.

"NO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY! – both Sayans shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, Chi Chi had given Krillin the capsule with repairing robots and before this "negotiations" ended, they managed to repair an engine from the other side. Krillin knew, that his responsibility is to make it as quiet and quick as possible, as those barbarians would smash them in the second. So together with Roshi they managed to troubleshoot the engine and the communication system.<p>

Bulma shouted at Krillin "Full power of the engine, Krillin! We have to get our asses from there immediately! Chi Chi, shoot at them more capsules with robots! Make them occupied at all costs! Roshi, stop looking at my ass and project the illusions of our spaceship! Throw them at different directions so they will chase the wrong ones!"

"Aye Captain!" the crew shouted in unison.

Bulma and her crew observed in horror, that those two commanders they had talked to, started to change. Their body enlarged, they covered themselves in fur and the red ballistic gleam shot from their eyes when gigantic apes appeared before them.

"And to think that her body is still yearning for him". She looked back to Chi Chi. "How could I ever think that this "Goku" guy is handsome? I still feel the chill inside me when he looked at _me_" Chi Chi thought, terrified by the sudden change of her object of her fatasies.

"Oh shit! Time to get out of here!" Bulma shouted, as they hardly avoided catching them by the apes hands.

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Goku went ballistic. <em>How dares she treat ME like that!? If she thinks she can escape, then she will see another thing coming!<em> Ape only encouraged Vegeta: _**Yes! Hunt her down! Dominate her! Show her who is her master! **_YES! He will show her the true definition of being mated to Sayan Prince! He will catch her and _punish _her for not obeying him. For not confiding in him! If she asked him nicely, he could allow her crew to go back to Earth. But not anymore. He looks at the moon. His Instinct forces him to find her and hunt her down. His body enlarges and grows in fur. He listens to this call.

Goku couldn't believe that Chi Chi wants to escape him. _I don't understand! Why is running from me when I didn't do anything to her?_ The ape answered_**It doesn't matter now boy. Hunt her down! Dominate her! Show her who is her master! **__NO! I won't hurt her! __**I don't want to hurt her too! IT IS YOU who stopped me from teaching this prideful fool a lesson that he will not threat our mate again anymore!**_And it was true. Only his long friendship allowed him to push Vegeta back instead of ripping him in two when he sensed and heard a threat for his mate. He felt a surge of anger when he felt a shot from one of the robots. _**Change yourself! We will catch this spaceship before it's gone!**_He felt the need of change as the moon arose and he gladly obeyed the call.

* * *

><p>The time for the hunt has begun.<p>

* * *

><p>Every review is welcomed ;)<p> 


End file.
